


A Tiny First

by Winemom



Series: Healing Arrow Week {Feb. 2017} [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing Arrow Week, Nothing serious, Though the teeny tiniest of medical things, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winemom/pseuds/Winemom
Summary: Hanzo and Angela are in Hanamura for a vacation and Hanzo's trying to show his girlfriend some of his culture. There's nothing but fluff here. Well, fluff and a stomach ache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined, I've started a [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/winemom) for those that feel like supporting. There's no obligation, just reading this mess means the world to me. ♥

           Angela was a fairly adventurous person. She enjoyed traveling, even when it wasn’t for work, and she enjoyed trying the local fare. That being said, the idea of eating something raw didn’t sit well with her. She’d seen many cases of food poisoning, even just in the ranks of Overwatch, and that was something she certainly didn’t want to deal with. Today, though, she was trying to get over that anxiety. Hanzo was spending some time away from Overwatch back in Hanamura and Angela was joining him for a least a little while. He was patiently teaching her about his culture, showing her around different landmarks and places he enjoyed that might not be on a tourist's’ map. That included a little hole-in-the-wall sushi bar that her boyfriend loved. It wasn’t like he’d been pushy about trying to get her to go, but she felt guilty that he’d seen so excited to share it with her and her initial reaction was… less than excited. A little convincing and coaxing on either side; for Hanzo that Angela did want to give it a chance and for Angela that Hanzo knew their preparation practices were up to proper standards.

           “Are you ready?” Angela called, tucking her hair up in a messy bun. It wasn’t a fancy date night, so she’d gotten ready with relative ease. It was Hanzo that had been in the bathroom for that seemed like an eternity. She warned him to start early, but he never did.    
           “I will be when you learn patience.” He laughed as he walked out of the bathroom and behind the couch. There was a momentary pause as he leaned in, kissing her temple. A smile graced her face, but she hid it by turning to stick her tongue out at him.    
           “You are ridiculous. No matter where we go, you always take an hour to get ready.”   
           “I have to look good for you somehow, don’t I?”    
           “Hanzo!” Now Angela was laughing, standing up to walk around the couch and give him a proper kiss. “You know I think you’re handsome no matter what.”    
           “Of course I do, but I need some excuse, don’t I?” He waggled his eyebrows as Angela gently smacked his shoulder, shaking her head.    
           “As I said before, re-dic-u-lous.” The fact that she was grinning from ear to ear gave away how much she actually enjoyed the thought that he wanted to look good for her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek gently as she laced her fingers with his. “Shall we go? I’m starving.” In lieu of an actual answer, Hanzo simply grabbed her coat and held it out for her to put on. 

           It wasn’t a long walk to the sushi bar, but it was long enough that Angie found herself second guessing the choice to go along with that. She was even fiddling with a stray thread on her jacket so much that Hanzo linked their arms instead of simply holding her hand. A soft sigh escaped her as she leaned against him, enjoying the warmth and comfort. “You’re fretting again.” He fully brought an arm around her now, squeezing her gently.    
           “I’m not meaning to.” The guilt over her knee-jerk aversion was growing again. “I’m sorry, I must be driving you crazy by now.” He scoffed at the notion, gently nuzzling into her hair.    
           “You are still walking with me, not running from being pulled out of your comfort zone. That’s an admirable thing.”   
           “I just hope I don’t chicken out.”   
           “I don’t think you will. You’re not one to back down from a challenge. We can get a sampler to start with, some simple rolls. If you don’t like them then there are many other things you can order. I know you will like the tempura shrimp.” Angela was quiet a moment before she leaned up and kissed his cheek.    
           “Thank you for being so patient with me. And for thinking I can do this.” It may be a small thing, trying food she’d never eaten before, but she didn’t often like being pulled out of her comfort zone over things like food. There was enough that work made her do that made her thoroughly uncomfortable. 

           The restaurant was small, but it felt almost homey. All of the seats were well padded, almost fluffy enough to be enveloped in, and everyone seemed friendly and familiar with the other patrons. There were even a few people that recognized Hanzo, greeting him warmly like a friend that had been away too long. Their waiter was a nice older man who ribbed Hanzo on some of his food choices while offering Angela suggestions on which pieces of sushi to try off of other food preferences. It was an experience that she was enjoying so far. At least until the food actually came to them and Angela was staring down her portion of the sampler plate. Hanzo worked to assuage some of her anxiety through showing her the proper use of chopsticks, giving her pointers on adding the ginger slices and the optimal way to dip the rolls in soy sauce. But there was only so much stalling that could be done before she needed to take up one of the rolls and munch on it herself. 

           That first bite surprised her, and the pause she had mid-chew had Hanzo watching her rather worriedly. “Angela?” He reached over, gently placing a hand on her arm. She held up her hand in reply, taking a moment to chew and swallow before attempting to answer him.    
           “This is delicious!” There was a wide grin on her face as she replied, eagerly working on picking up another piece. That seemed to take all of the worry out of Hanzo’s expression, finally turning away from his one fretting girlfriend to the food that was in front of him. They made small talk through dinner, Angela constantly marveling at the wonderful food and expressing her frustration over her own hesitance to try something new. It was nearing the end of their meal when their waiter came back over. 

           “Shall I get dessert for anyone? Perhaps mochi ice cream?” He asked, looking between the two of them. Angela perked up at the suggestion, rather enjoying the sweet treat without any ice cream involved. And she  _ loved _ ice cream.    
           “Could we? I’ve liked the mochi I’ve tried before…” Puppy-dog eyes were angled up towards Hanzo as she leaned in towards him and he relented without any sort of a fight.    
           “Of course. A batch for each of us, please.” He nodded, leaning to the side so he could hug Angela up and pull her closer around the round edge of the booth. “You are spoiled.” A single finger came up and tapped the end of her nose as she giggled.    
           “Well, it’s your fault that you spoil me so much.”   
           “How can I not?” A warm smile graced his features, stealing a kiss before the cold treats were brought out for them to enjoy with hot cups of tea. “I love you, you know.”   
           “And I love you too.”

           It didn’t take them too long to finish eating, spending a few more moments in paying the bill before they ventured to walk back home. They were only a block from the apartment when Hanzo had to stop, gripping his stomach. Angela, understandably, started getting a might bit panicky. “Hanzo? What’s wrong?” She reached out, helping steady him with one arm, her free hand reaching up to check his temperature. He looked terribly pale and, well, sheepish. “Hanzo? Do we need to get you to a hospital? I can call an ambulance.”   
           “No, I… Milk based products might not agree with me all that well.” He finally admitted, trying to keep the doctor from getting more frantic as she’d been trying to fish her phone out of her purse. It took her a moment to register what he said before sighing, shaking her head.    
           “Hanzo, please.” She shifted, holding onto him a little better as they headed for their apartment. “To bed with you and I’ll get you something for your stomach.” There wasn’t a single motion of complaint from her ailing boyfriend as they finally got to the building and headed upstairs. 

           It took them only a few moments to get Hanzo settled into bed, the pair having a minor scuffle about whether he could undress himself or not, which is stomach settled with a loud gurgle and another bout of cramps. “Were the mochi worth it?” Angela asked, methodically undressing him in probably the least sexy she’d ever done before.    
           “Of course they were.” She could swear she heard him pouting as he said that.    
           “Next time you should just have a bite or two of mine. Not enough for you to get sick on.”   
           “I don’t  _ always _ get sick when I have dairy.”   
           “But better safe than sorry, no?” There was a pause before he started speaking again, obviously taking what she was saying into consideration.    
           “You may have a point.”   
           “Of course I do. You’re just stubborn.”   
           “You love my stubbornness.”   
           “Most of the time I do.” She chuckled, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “But I love you all of the time.”   
           “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny fic for Healing Arrow Week!


End file.
